


A Conversation Overheard in Alistel Castle

by LadyNighteyes



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Humor, Short and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNighteyes/pseuds/LadyNighteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a nameless NPC and a random bystander discuss the difficulties inherent in having cute guys around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation Overheard in Alistel Castle

**Author's Note:**

> My internet was dead yesterday, so I wrote this because I was bored. I am very, very sorry.

"Looks like Stocke snagged another one," the recruitment director observed as she watched the red-clad soldier walk away.

The off-duty corporal she'd been chatting with looked over. " _Again_? That's, what, the third this week? Some people have all the luck."

"Something like that. I wonder if he does it on purpose?" The palace gardener the swordsman had been talking to was staring after the way he had gone, holding whatever it was he had given her and sporting one of the most starry-eyed expressions imaginable.

"Nah, I don't think so. If he was, he wouldn't just ignore 'em," said the corporal, a sour look on her face. "I dunno if it makes it better or worse that I'm pretty sure he doesn't realize."

The recruiter snorted with laughter. "'cause on the one hand, he's just trying to be nice, but on the other..."

The corporal nodded sadly. "...there's still no ladies left for little ol' me because they're all pining after him. And he doesn't even notice."

She grinned. "Gotta be annoying, yeah."

"I mean, I can totally see why they like him," the shorter woman continued. "He's got that whole 'quiet and mysterious' deal going on and he can be pretty sweet. And I guess he's not bad-looking if you're into guys." She paused, looking thoughtful. "I wonder if he's got a sister?"

"I think you're out of luck there. I heard he joined the army because his family died."

"Ooh, tragic past. That's bonus points."

"You're incorrigible."

"And yet you keep encouraging me." She paused. "Wait, you're not part of his fan club too, are you?"

"Nah. He's not really my type. I'm more into manly men."

"What, like that guy he's always hanging out with?"

"Who, Rosch? Yeah, but he's taken. He's with Sonja down in medical, I hear."

"Really? Huh, wouldn't have guessed that."

"Why?"

"Every time I see those two together I get the feeling that that big guy is thinking, 'Oh no, why is he so hot.' I thought it was my finely-tuned senses at work."

"I... can actually see that," the recruitment director said, chuckling.

"I know, right? And it's not like it'd be the first time."

"I guess we should just be glad he's in special forces," she said, "they get all the solo missions. Can you imagine if some poor unsuspecting woman got assigned to work with him? She'd be in love before the week was out."

"Or some wide-eyed new recruit who didn't even know he _liked_ men before," suggested the corporal.

"That's _terrible_."

"I know. I was proud of it."

"Noah preserve us all from your sadistic fantasies," the recruiter said, sighing.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will."


End file.
